Stolen Memories
by Torie46
Summary: When Amanda Hasday, a fifteen-year-old girl in foster care, is the next number the Machine gives, she finds a connection to one of her rescuers; the one named Finch
1. The Day the World Ended

Chapter 1- The Day the World Ended

**A/N: This is an idea for the show. I know I've written about Finch being an uncle. And most of the stories are about Reese being a father, but how about Finch having a daughter and not just adopting his niece.**

* * *

Harold Wren Entered his apartment and the nanny looked up from where she sat with his small daughter, Amanda on her lap as she read a story. "Daddy!" The girl shouted as she ran to him on her chubby three-year-old legs. After what had happened with the World Trade Center Amanda was his only bright spot. Since her mother had left him, saying she never wanted him or their daughter, Harold had tried to be the best father and mother his daughter could ever have. Harold gently scooped her up and she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"How's my girl?" Harold asked, kissing her cheek.

"I gave her her bath and she's already eaten dinner, Mr. Wren," Lori said as Amanda rested her small head on his chest. Harold gently stroked her mouse-brown hair gently.

"Thank you, Lori. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. And also don't let her see the news. She's too young to be seeing that," Harold said.

"Yes, Mr. Wren. I'll see you and Amanda tomorrow," Lori said, walking out the door.

"So, are you ready for bed, Amanda?" Harold asked, looking into his daughter's dark blue eyes. They had been her mother's eyes as Harold's blue eyes weren't this dark.

"But, Daddy, you just got home!" Amanda said, her small lip trembling.

"Amanda, it's late," Harold said, trying to school his features where she wouldn't see that her pouting amused him.

"Daddy, you promised to tell me a story," Amanda said.

"I did, didn't I?" Harold asked, feeling himself cave as he looked into his daughter's eyes. What was it about his baby that made him do this. His friend Nathan and Nathan's wife had said it was surprising that Amanda wasn't spoiled. Since Amanda was asthmatic, Harold had hated saying no to her.

"Yes, Daddy," Amanda said, with a cherubic grin.

"All right. You win. But let me get my tie off first," Harold finally relented. He settled Amanda on the couch and removed his tie and suitcoat. He then sat next to his daughter and began to tell the story of "Jack and the Beanstalk." Halfway through the story, he heard soft breathing and looked down at his daughter, sound asleep, her head on his knee. Harold gently picked her up and carried her to her bedroom, next to his. He covered her with her quilt, with the balloons on it, kissed her forehead, and watched her sleep, his hand on her small head.

* * *

Lori Talbot held her breath as her employer left the house early the next morning. For a year and a half, Lori had been a nanny to Harold Wren's daughter, Amanda. In that time she had hoped the man would fall for her, but apparently the little girl was the only woman in his life, besides his work. Never mind that he was almost her father's age.

Lori looked at the little girl as she colored a picture. "Who is that, Amanda?" Lori asked.

"Daddy," Amanda said with a slight wheeze. Amanda had asthma attacks, but fortunately they hadn't been overly serious.

"I'm sure he'd like that," Lori said. Just then a thought entered Lori's head. She was wondering how much Harold Wren really loved his daughter and would he miss the child once she was gone. True, it looked like the child loved her father, but her father was a workaholic and at three most children didn't see faults in grownups.

"Amanda, how'd you like to have an adventure?" Lori asked.

"Where?" Amanda asked, blinking her blue eyes inquisitively.

"Oh, still here in New York City," Lori said vaguely.

"Does Daddy know?" Amanda asked.

"He will. I'll leave him a note," Lori said, taking the pad of paper Mr. Wren left by the coffeemaker.

"Okay," Amanda said brightly as Lori wrote out the note, got Amanda out of her pajamas and into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and left the apartment.

* * *

Harold came into the apartment, holding a stuffed bear in his arms. Bringing his daughter home a gift from an expensive toy store wasn't that unusual. Finding the apartment empty was. "Amanda! Lori!" Harold called, thinking that if Amanda heard him she'd come running into his arms. Harold went to the coffeemaker and picked up a pad of paper, his heart dropping to his stomach as he read the note.

_"Goodbye, Mr. Wren. I quit and your daughter is coming with me. Don't try to find her," _The note was written cryptically in Lori's neat script. Lori had kidnapped his baby? Without even thinking about what he was doing, he got on the phone and dialed 911.


	2. Computer Codes and a Number

Chapter 2- Computer Codes and a Number

Amanda Hasday sat in front of her computer terminal, trying to type in the new antivirus codes she had just invented for the school science fair. The work went quicker as she listened to Pink's "Perfect" through her iPod. Amanda had been interested in computers and science since she was four or five years old. Her case worker had put her in a school for extremely bright children. Amanda had been put among musical prodigies, artists, and other would-be scientists. Of course, most of the scientists went off to MIT later when they became Seniors. Of course in Amanda's case it might be sooner. At fifteen she was already a Senior. She would go to MIT at the young age of sixteen.

Amanda lifted her glasses slightly, rubbing her blue eyes. She had been working on this since last week and now she was making some real progress. If only her dad could see this. Amanda remembered the last time she had seen him. He had gone to work and Lori had taken her to the zoo. Two hours later Lori had claimed she'd gotten a call that Daddy was dead. Amanda had cried so hard her asthma had kicked in full force. Amanda was then taken to an orphanage and left there. Over the last 13 years Amanda's early memories of her father had blurred, except for a few things. He wore suits and glasses like her and his arms were strong and comforting.

Amanda shook her head. She had to stop thinking about her father. There was really no point in thinking of a ghost. She typed in another code and looking at her watch, sighed, preparing to have a long wait.

* * *

Harold Finch sat at his computer as the new number came on the screen. The numbers had just started up again after Decima released their virus and Root had tried to get ahold of the Machine again.

"Well, Harold. What's the new number?" Finch's associate and friend, John Reese said from his place beside his Belgian Malinois, Bear.

"Here it is. It's a fifteen-year-old girl from a magnate school in the Bronx. Her name is Amanda Hasday," Finch said as the new number's information scrolled across the screen.

"What's her home life like?" Reese asked.

"She's in foster care. Her parents appeared to have died before her fifth birthday. She now lives at the school since she's a computer genius," Finch said.

"So who would want her dead?" Reese mused.

"Someone who doesn't like bright children? Or since she has been in and out of foster care since she was five years old it could be one of her caregivers," Finch said as he tried to bring up a picture. It would help if he knew what this girl looked like.

"What does she look like?" Reese wanted to know.

"I'm getting that now. Oh!" Finch exclaimed, feeling the blood siphone out of his veins as a picture came on the screen of a teenaged girl with glasses came on his monitor. It was as if he was seeing a ghost from his past.

"Finch? Finch!" Reese's voice sounded as if it came down a tunnel. Even Bear came to attention and padded over to him.

"It's...it's my...She's my...daughter" Finch said, his tongue feeling thick in his mouth as he looked at the girl, tears coming to his eyes.

"Your daughter? I didn't know you had one, Finch," Reese said with a look of pity in his eyes.

"She was kidnapped when she was three. I came home from work and found out the nanny had taken her. Mr. Reese, this is her. I need to see her," Finch said, standing up and putting on his suitcoat.

"Wait, Finch. What are the chances Amanda will remember you? For all you know, she doesn't since she was three when you last saw her," Reese said.

"I don't care. I need to see my daughter. She needs me," Finch said.

"All right, Finch. I just hope we can get into the school where she is," Reese said with a sigh.

"Me too," Finch said nervously, his heart beating double time. Amanda. He was about to see her for the first time in nearly 13 years. He found himself praying she would remember him and come running into his arms like she did when she was three. But right now, the trick would be getting into the school.


	3. In danger and Rescued

Chapter 3- In Danger and Rescued

Amanda went into the coffee shop. In the afternoon all the students went to the coffee shop for Chai tea or, in Amanda's case, a white chocolate mocha. Amanda ordered the drink and sat down with her copy of Jewish mythology. Besides the school being for scientists and artists, it boasted quite a few literary types and history nerds. Amanda had always liked books and the thicker, sometimes, the better.

Amanda never noticed the man sitting down across from her until he nudged her foot. Amanda looked up startled to see a nice-looking dark-haired man. On close inspection he was wearing a nice black jacket over a shirt and there was a few flecks of gray in his dark hair. "Amanda Hasday?" The man asked in a very calm voice that didn't sound as if he raised it much.

"Yes?" Amanda asked.

"My name is John. I don't have time to explain, but you are in very real danger," the man explained. For some reason, judging from the look in his blue eyes, Amanda knew John was telling the truth.

"Why?" Amanda asked.

"I don't know. Come with me, please. Me and a friend are going to take you someplace safe," John said, picking up her backpack as Amanda picked up her laptop and her book.

He took her to a nice-looking car and opened one of the back doors, he beckoned her inside. Amanda went in and sat next to a man who had dark-horn glasses and a suit and tie on. His hair was almost her color and his eyes were a brighter blue than hers. "Your friend?" Amanda asked. The way the man looked at her was a little startling. His eyes were like liquid glass as they met her eyes.

"Yes. Harold, this is Amanda. Amanda, this is Harold Finch, my boss and friend," John introduced them. Amanda shook Harold's hand and a feeling of deja vu went through her. Something was familiar about this little man with the glasses. He smiled briefly.

"Nice to meet you, Amanda," Harold said.

"Nice to meet you too? Make I ask where I'm going?" Amanda asked, noticing that Harold still held her hand. It was almost as if Harold didn't want to let her go.

"It's safe. That's all you need to know," John said quietly.

"I'm sorry then I can't go," Amanda said, reaching for the door handle.

"Amanda, wait! Please, as my daughter, I am asking you to trust me," Harold said, his face going paler as he realized what he just said.

"What?!" Amanda practically screamed.

"Amanda, I'm sorry. I never meant for you to hear it this way, but I am your father," Harold said, touching her face gently.

"You're lying. My father died 13 years ago," Amanda said as John drove into the traffic.

"No, Amanda. You were kidnapped when you were three. It's me, Amanda," Harold said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her face into his chest. Amanda let him stroke her hair gently and rock her in his arms. She would let this man think what he wanted about her and the first chance she got she would go. Amanda felt herself nod off, Harold's hand gently rubbing her head.

* * *

Finch watched as Reese carried Amanda into the safe house, which Finch had a number of throughout the city. He had lived in this house with her and if she was to remember anything, it would either be here or at the apartment he had lived in with her. Her room was virtually untouched and Finch had put up pictures of her and him. Surely any of this would jog her memory.

Of course that would be hours if the sedative he had injected into her when she wasn't looking was working right. He hated doing that to her, but she didn't need to see where they were going and she wouldn't figure out how to go back to the school if she was asleep. Finch sat in front of her bed, much like he had when she was small, and watched her sleep.


	4. Waking Up and Getting Acquainted

Chapter 4- Waking Up and Getting Acquainted

Amanda felt herself slowly come awake by a rough tongue licking her face. Forcing her eyes open she noticed a Belgian Malinois. He whimpered softly as his tongue licked her forehead, cheeks, and nose. "Ugh! Nice dog," Amanda groaned, gently patting the dog's neck.

"Bear, get down. I'm sorry, Amanda," a gentle voice said, pulling the dog away from her. Amanda then noticed John and Harold, the man who said he was her father, looking at her. The dog was sitting on his haunches and gave a short bark. Amanda sat up and closed her eyes as a dizzy spell hit.

"Easy, Amanda. The sedatives we gave you were very strong. Just sit still," Harold said, sitting next to her and putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Where am I?" Amanda asked, looking around.

"This is one of the safe houses that I own. You should be safe here while Mr. Reese looks for whoever would want you dead. Now, are you hungry?" Harold asked.

"A little. I haven't eaten since five o'clock this morning," Amanda admitted.

"Well, we'll fix that. Is there anything you like?" John asked.

"I like everything. I was gonna go to Taco Bell and get Nachos Bell Grande for lunch. I have a employee discount since I work there after school," Amanda said.

"A girl after my own heart. How does Chinese sound?" John asked with a smile.

"Sounds good. I eat broccoli and beef and vegetable fried rice," Amanda said, feeling her mouth water at the thought.

"All right then. Finch, I'll be back with the food in a second," John said, leaving Amanda alone with a complete stranger who then took her in his arms and hugged her tightly.

"Harold, are you really my father?" Amanda asked into his shoulder.

"Yes I am, Amanda," Harold said, kissing her head gently.

"What do I call you?" Amanda asked, raising her head to look into Harold's eyes.

"Well, you called me "Daddy" when you were little. Do you think you could try again calling me that?" Harold asked, stroking her face.

"I don't know. The one person who abused me in the foster care system forced all of his foster kids to call him that. I was 9 or 10 at the time. He didn't like me because I'm a brainiac," Amanda said. Harold smiled briefly, his eyes filling with an emotion that Amanda had never seen before in all of the foster parents who had taken her in. It looked like love and pity.

"I understand, Amanda. Why don't you call me "Harold" until you are comfortable around me again?" Harold suggested.

"If you're okay with that. Harold, who'd want to kill me?" Amanda asked, resting her head against her father's shoulder.

"I don't know, Amanda. Me and Mr. Reese are going to find out," Harold said as he got to his feet and gently pulled her up with him. It was then Amanda noticed his limp. Something was wrong with Harold Finch's back and neck also. Amanda grabbed his arm and held it tightly. Harold smiled at her briefly and they walked to the living room, where Amanda's stuff was on a couch.

Amanda went to her laptop and pulled out a blank disc. "I better get back to work, I guess," Amanda said, sitting at a table. Harold sat next to her.

"What are you working on?" Harold asked as she opened the laptop and typed away.

"Anti-virus software. I invented it since I'm in the Senior class and I was told to invent something in my computer science class," Amanda explained as she typed in a code.

* * *

Finch watched as his daughter's fingers flew over the keyboard. Amanda was much like him at fifteen. Finch found himself smiling as she leaned close to the monitor and raised her glasses slightly. He remembered what it was like to invent something since he had built his own computers and the Machine. He wondered if Amanda would understand the concept of the Machine. Of why her father had built it. Of course, with her knowledge of computers being like his, she should. He would discuss that later with Reese


	5. Curiosity and Joining the Team

Chapter 5- Curiosity and Joining the Team

Amanda was so busy with the software that she never noticed when Reese came back, but Finch did. Finch looked up from his computers as Reese came in with Chinese food and a bag from Taco Bell. He raised his eyebrows questioningly. "She said she was going to eat Taco Bell tonight. I found her employee discount card on the floor beside her backpack. How is she, Finch?" Reese asked, setting the food down.

"You mean, how is she taking it finding out she's my daughter? She seems to understand, but John, she's not calling me "Daddy" right now. She was abused once by a man who forced her to call him that. I'm letting her use my name until she's comfortable around me again," Finch said, his eyes filling with tears as he looked at his daughter type in a code. He could briefly hear her music through her headphones. It sounded like Kelly Clarkson. Finch had heard some of the newer singers just recently and in way he was relieved that his daughter didn't appear to listen to Lady Gaga. Finch had seen Lady Gaga on TV and had thought her clothes and music a little strange. His daughter appeared to like some forms of pop, soft rock, Christian, and Country.

Amanda stood up, wheezing slightly. "Amanda, Mr. Reese has brought dinner," Finch said as his daughter turned.

She smiled faintly. "Thank you, Mr. Reese. Taco Bell? I thought you were getting Chinese?" Amanda asked as Reese handed her the Taco Bell bag.

"Well, you said that you were going to get Taco Bell. I got the nachos and a soft taco," Reese said as she looked in the bag and pulled out the packets of hot sauce, throwing them in the trashcan.

"I don't like hot sauce on my food, Harold," Amanda said as Finch looked at her.

"I understand," Finch said, pulling out a chair for her. Amanda sat down and Reese and Finch sat next to her.

"So, what is it that you do, besides saving me?" Amanda asked. Finch took his daughter's hand in his, squeezing it gently.

"That's technically it, Amanda. A year after you were kidnapped I built something that would keep everyone safe. You see after 9/11, our government got scared and looked at every e-mail. Every phone call. I built this machine to stop crimes before they happen. If I had had the machine the day Lori took you, I could have stopped it," Finch said.

"Oh. So, the Machine tells you someone, like me, is in danger and you and Mr. Reese stop it?" Amanda asked, eating a small piece of shredded cheese.

"We try. We don't always save everyone, but you are different. You are my daughter and I'd do anything to save you," Finch said.

"Oh. Can I help you and Mr. Reese with the Machine then? You might need another computer wizard to help," Amanda said. Finch hesitated.

"I don't know, Amanda. I never wanted you to be put in danger. I'll have to think about it," Finch said. Finch felt a stab of guilt at her crestfallen face. "I said, I'd think about it. Now eat up," Finch said, sternly.


	6. A diiference of Opinion

Chapter 6- A Difference of Opinion

Amanda sat on the couch, Reese's dog, Bear, by her feet, watching her father as he typed away on his laptop. He had removed his suitcoat and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. It was still hard to believe that this little man was her father, but when he held her in his arms and kissed her, she believed him. For one thing, everything about Harold was starting to make Amanda remember and for another she had seen a few pictures of him and her around the house. Now the trick would be calling him "Daddy" again. Most of the father figures in foster care were not very good men, so she didn't have a very good record with fathers in general.

"Harold, am I gonna go to school tomorrow?" Amanda asked. Harold turned from his computer, stood up, and limped to her, the love for her in his eyes and smile as he sat down next to her.

"I'm afraid not, Amanda. Until I know that you are out of danger, you are not leaving my sight. In fact I may have you homeschooled until you're 21," Harold said, cupping her cheeks tenderly as if she was fine marble.

"Harold, I can't stay here indefinitely! I'm slated to go to MIT next year. All the Seniors at my school do who study technology and computer science," Amanda said, feeling a sense of desperation.

"No. I won't allow it. You are only 15 and I just got you back.," Harold said firmly.

"Harold, please. I've been looking forward to it since I first went to the school a year and a half ago," Amanda begged.

"I'm sorry, Amanda, but I can't I never liked telling you no, but I can't let you go. It's too soon for me after I just got you back. Please, as my daughter, do as I ask of you. Let me make up the time that we lost," Harold said, stroking her face with the tips of his fingers.

Amanda gripped his wrist. "I can go eventually, right?" Amanda asked. Harold smiled briefly at her.

"Ask me again when you're 18. But right now, just enjoy being my daughter," Harold said, pressing a kiss to her forehead and burying her face in his shoulder.

"Okay. Harold, have you found anything yet on who'd want to kill me?" Amanda asked, the rich smell of her father's cologne a soothing smell. Harold gently stroked her hair.

"Not yet. Just relax, sweetheart, and let me and John figure it out," Harold said, kissing her again.

I guess I'm just a little impatient," Amanda said.

"I understand. Come with me. I decided that you could help us. Me and you can help John on the computers," Harold said, pulling her over and setting her laptop in front of her.

"Okay. What am I looking for?" Amanda asked as he handed her a slip of paper.

"Look up this address and tell me what you find," Harold said, going back to his computer.


	7. Fatherly Love and Bear Watches

Chapter 7- Fatherly Love and Bear Watches

Finch looked over his computer at Amanda, who had her chin on the palm of her left hand, tapping her cheek with her fingers and twirling a pen in her right hand. Finch didn't quite no how to tell her that the sound of a pen tapping was grating, but maybe if he grabbed her hand, she'd get the hint. "Find anything?" Finch asked, reaching out and gripping her hand in his. His mind went back to a time when Amanda's hand fit inside his. Now she had his mother's hands; slim and nearly as long as his hands.

"No. This isn't as easy as it looks, Harold. My laptop has been running very slowly the last few days," Amanda said with a small smile.

"I know. I'll hook your computer to my systems. It should run quicker along with the software you have invented," Finch said as Amanda yawned. "Tired?" Finch asked with a smile.

"A little. Harold, does that sedative you gave me have long-lasting effects?" Amanda asked.

Finch looked at his gold watch. "No. It's just almost three in the morning and past your bedtime," Finch said, standing up and limping to her. He grabbed both of her hands and helped her to her feet. Amanda looked down at her flannel shirt and jeans.

"What do I wear to bed? I didn't bring any other clothes with me," Amanda asked.

"Good point. Stay here. I'll get a pair of my sweatpants and one of my t-shirts. It'll work until we either get you clothes or I buy you some clothes," Finch said.

"Harold, you don't have to buy me clothes. I have clothes. They're just in my dorm room. They're not top-name brands, so no one at the school will steal them. You couldn't pay someone to steal my clothes," Amanda said.

Finch felt a pain in his chest as he looked into her eyes. If Lori hadn't of stolen her, she could have worn the top-name brands instead of old, ratty clothes. "I want to. A father can indulge his daughter if he loves her. A daughter he has loved and missed for almost 13 years," Finch said, stroking her face and hair gently.

"All right. I guess if you put it that way, Harold," Amanda said.

Just trust me, Amanda. When you were a baby, you trusted me to know what was best for you. Trust me as your daddy as you did once," Finch said firmly. To his relief, Amanda nodded slowly.

"Okay, Harold," Amanda said softly.

Finch smiled. "That's my girl," Finch said.

* * *

Amanda felt Harold hug her tightly and kiss her gently on her hairline. "Now, stay here and I'll go get you the clothes," Harold said, pulling her face from his shoulder.

"Okay. Harold?" Amanda asked.

"Yes, Amanda?" Harold asked, turning back to her a loving look in his blue eyes.

"You really are my dad?" Amanda asked.

A soft smile crossed Harold's lips. "Yes, Amanda. I'm really your dad. All yours," he said, sitting down on the couch. Amanda sat next to him.

"Did I love you?" Amanda asked. A pained look entered Harold's eyes. He wrapped his arm around her and pressed her head to his shoulder.

"Yes. You don't remember?" Harold asked.

"No, but I want to though. Will you help me remember, Harold?" Amanda asked as her father stroked her hair gently.

"Of course and you'll call me "Daddy" again in your own time," Harold said.

"I'll call you that now if you want me to," Amanda said, looking up into his eyes.

"No. If you ever call me that again, I want it to be of your own free will, not because I made you say it. But I do appreciate the gesture all the same. Now, I'll go get your clothes," Harold said, kissing her forehead gently and limping away. Amanda yawned and laying down on the couch, fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

* * *

Finch held the clothes in the crook of his arms as he limped back into the living room. He stopped and laughed to himself. Amanda was sound asleep, her breathing even and soft.

Finch sat in front of her and removed her glasses and tucked them into his vest pocket. Finch touched her head gently, touching her mouse-brown hair with his fingertips. After all these years, Finch still liked watching his little girl sleeping. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, Sweetheart. Daddy will take care of you, I promise. You'll never lose me again," Finch whispered softly.

Finch looked up as Reese's Belgian Malinois padded over to him. "Watch her, Bear. Keep her safe," Finch said, patting the dog's neck. The dog whimpered ad Finch moved the pet bed beside the couch, next to his sleeping daughter. The dog turned three times and laid down beside Amanda. Finch knew that as long ads Bear was standing guard over his daughter, Amanda would be safe.


	8. Breakfast and Going Shopping

Chapter 8- Breakfast and Going Shopping

Amanda felt a warmth on her face and she blinked sleepily awake. She noticed her loafers and glasses had been removed and someone- probably Harold- had covered her with a blanket.

Harold was typing away furiously. Amanda stood up and slipped on her loafers. "Harold?" Amanda asked. Harold turned, a slight smile on his face as he stood and limped over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead warmly. Amanda wasn't used to this kind of affection. Most of her foster families would never kiss her like Harold had been doing since he had found her.

"How did you sleep?" Harold asked, holding her to his chest with one hand and stroking her face and hair with the other hand.

"Okay, I suppose. Can I have my glasses please," Amanda asked.

"Oh! I am so sorry!" Harold said, pulling her glasses out of his vest pocket and putting them gently on her face. He gave her another kiss on the forehead.

"Have you and Mr. Reese found anything yet?" Amanda asked as Harold held her hand tightly and they walked over to the computers.

"Not yet. I also have somebody coming by later. She's going to take you shopping for clothes. I'll give you my credit card. You can buy whatever you think you need and buy a few things you'd like to have," Harold said, with a smile.

"Harold, I don't want to spend all your money," Amanda protested.

"That won't ever happen, Amanda. Just humor me," Harold said.

"Okay, if that's what you want," Amanda said reluctantly. Harold raised her hand and kissed the palm.

"That's what I want. I also want you to call me "Daddy" again, but at this moment I can't win them all. So I can win this argument and let you have my credit card," Harold said with a small smile.

"Maybe soon I can call you "Daddy" again. I just can't right now, Harold," Amanda said, shifting her chair so she could rest her head on his shoulder.

"I understand," Harold said in a broken voice as he wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her back gently.

"Harold, can I get something to eat? I'm starving," Amanda said, changing the subject.

"Of course. Come with me to the kitchen," Harold said. With Harold's limp it was easy to keep up with him. Amanda sat down at a table as Harold put a glass of orange juice in front of her with some eggs and bacon.

"Looks good," Amanda said. Harold sat down beside her with a small smile.

"If I remember correctly, you can eat bacon and eggs. You're not allergic to either one," Harold said, pushing a stray lock of her hair behind her ear.

"No. I'm only allergic to dairy and shellfish. Of course, most of my serious asthma attacks are in the spring when things are growing and early fall. The rest of the time I only get slightly short of breath," Amanda said.

"That was usually the case when you were three. I checked your inhaler last night while you slept. It should be good for awhile," Harold said.

"I learned early on to only use it when it was an emergency. Money doesn't exactly grow on trees when it comes to my asthma medication. I just had to sit down and breathe slowly," Amanda said as she ate a bit of fried egg.

"Good philosophy. Now finish your breakfast. Detective Carter should be here soon," Harold said, patting her hand gently.

"Detective Carter?" Amanda asked, raising her eyebrows.

"She's the person taking you shopping. I don't know how to buy clothes for a fifteen-year-old girl. She knows what a teenaged girl would wear. Just don't buy anything that'll scare me out of 20 years of my life; miniskirts and see-through clothes," Harold said dryly.

"Don't worry, Harold. I don't like miniskirts or see-through clothes. I don't think those kinds of clothes are flattering or attractive," Amanda said.

"That's my girl," Harold said, touching her face gently as someone knocked on the door. "Finish your breakfast. I'll be right back," Harold said, kissing her through her hair before he left the room.

* * *

Finch limped up to the door. He opened the door. Detective Carter was waiting outside. "So, is she ready?" Carter asked.

"She's eating breakfast. Joss, has anyone asked about her?" Finch asked as she followed him into the living room.

"There was an Amber alert last night, but Fusco straightened it out with the school. He told the principal that Amanda was in the protective custody of her real father. Right now, he agrees with Fusco that a young girl needs her father. All he wants to know is if you'll send her back to school after she's out of danger," Carter said.

"I don't know. I almost lost her taking my eyes off her when she was three. If I send her back to that school, I'll lose her next year when she goes to MIT. She told me that all the computer scientists go to MIT," Finch said in a strangled voice.

"What's wrong with MIT? John told me you went there," Carter said, looking perplexed.

"I was an 18-year-old boy, not sixteen! If she goes next year, she'll be sixteen. She's also been out of my life more than she was in it. I want to know her and have her know me," Finch said.

"Finch, I would be careful. She's your daughter, but she's not used to having a father that cares about her. I read her file. Three of the foster families she was with hurt her badly. At the last family, she was found in the basement with bruises on her face and a broken arm. The last foster family was running a prostitution ring and when Amanda refused, they beat her and locked her in the basement without food or water," Carter said sympathetically.

"What? Why didn't she tell me?" Finch asked, stunned.

"I couldn't, Harold. I'm sorry,""" Amanda's voice came from behind them. Finch turned. Amanda stood there, a pained look on her face.

Finch limped to her and cupped her face gently. "Why, Amanda? Why wouldn't you tell me?" Finch asked, stroking her face gently with his thumbs.

"Because it was already over and done and I never became a prostitute. The neighbors heard one of us scream as they were beating us," Amanda said raggedly.

"So, they never actually made you sell yourself in the streets?" Carter asked.

"No, Ma'am. So are you the person who's taking me out?" Amanda asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, I am. I'm Detective Carter," Carter said, shaking her hand.

"Uh, Amanda Hasday. Nice to meet you," Amanda said, her words like a knife to Finch's chest. If only she knew that she had been born Amanda Wren. Of course "Wren" wasn't really her last name either.

"Here's my credit card. If you stay out later than 2 or three, you can buy yourself some lunch. Also, remember what I said. Buy a couple of things you'd like to have too," Finch said.

"Okay, Harold," Amanda said as Finch hugged her tightly.

"Have fun, Amanda. I love you," Finch whispered in her ear.

"Forgive me if I can't say it yet, Harold," Amanda said.

"I know, Amanda. I know. Just know that I'm your father and I love you," Finch said as he twisted a few strands of her brown hair around his fingers before she walked out the door with Carter.


	9. Finding Information and a Cinflict

Chapter 9- Finding Information and a Conflict

Finch looked up as Reese entered the room. "Where's Amanda, Finch?" Reese asked, looking around.

"Detective Carter took her clothes shopping since I have no idea what a 15-year-old girl wears. She should be in any minute now," Finch said, looking at his gold watch.

"You never bought clothes for a 15-year-old before, have you, Harold?" Reese asked amused.

"No. When she was three it was easy. It was easy to buy clothes with balloons, kittens, and flowers. Now she wears clothes for a 15-year-old girl. Fortunately, she's conservative in her tastes in clothes. She told me that she hates miniskirts and see-through clothes," Finch said with a sigh of relief.

"She couldn't stay three forever, Finch. Is that how you always thought of her?" Reese asked.

Finch pulled a picture out of his billfold next to his hand; a picture of Amanda in his arms at three-years-old. Amanda's chubby arms were around his neck and Finch looked at her with love in his eyes. "Unfortunately. I just couldn't see her any other age. Nathan suggested an age-progression photo once when Amanda was nine, but I just couldn't do it," Finch said as the computer screen filled with paperwork.

"What are you looking at, Finch?" Reese asked, standing behind him.

"The foster records for my daughter. My daughter is in trouble and it could be one of the foster families that took her in. Carter told me that the last family that took her in before she was admitted to the school ran a prostitution ring. They beat her and broke her arm when she refused to participate in the ring," Finch said, blinking hard as he thought of the pain his daughter had to have gone through at the hands of those people; and she had only been a 13-year-old.

"Finch, maybe she knows who'd want her dead. She's your daughter. Ask her," Reese said.

"That's not so easy, Mr. Reese. My little girl lets me hug and kiss her, but I can tell she's afraid of me. I don't think she's going to tell us anything she doesn't want us to know," Finch said resolutely.

"Like father, like daughter, Harold. She's a very private person, just like you," Reese said with a smirk.

"In another time and place, I would have thought her being like me was flattering. I love it that she likes computers and technology, like me, but I never wanted her to be afraid of me or afraid to tell me anything," Finch said as he heard the door to the house open and Amanda's and Detective Carter's voices echoed down the hall. They came into the room, both of them carrying a lot of bags. Finch stood, smiling briefly. "Detective, did you and my daughter leave anything in the stores?" Finch asked dryly.

"A few things. She needed everything from scratch," Carter said like an affectionate mother.

"Yeah. Thanks again for taking me, Aunt Joss," Amanda said, putting down her bags.

"Aunt Joss?" Reese asked amused.

"I hope you don't mind, Finch. She told me that she never had an aunt," Carter said with a small smile.

"Of course not, Detective. If she wants you for an aunt, who am I to complain?" Finch asked, with a smile at his daughter.

"Well, I'd better go. I'll see you later, Honey," Carter said to Amanda as she left the room.

"Okay, Aunt Joss. Find anything, Harold?" Amanda asked, turning her attention to Finch.

"Not yet. We're looking into the foster homes you were in," Finch said, touching her face gently.

"Well, for the ones who might have it in for me, I can narrow that down to two or three. May I, Harold?" Amanda asked, indicating his computer.

"Of course," Finch said as Amanda sat in his chair.

Amanda licked her lips nervously as the webpage for Child Services in the Bronx came up. "Okay. Most of these are sealed. How about I try this?" Amanda asked to herself as she typed in what appeared to be a code.

"The pages opened. "There you go, Finch," Reese said as both men looked over her shoulders.

"Well, let's narrow this down. There was the home I was in when I was six. There was also the shelter I was in when I was nine or ten. Then there was the last one before I was sent to the school when I was thirteen. The brothel/foster home," Amanda said, turning to Finch as she pulled up the three pages.

"Those are it, Amanda?" Finch asked.

"Yep. See. Those are my ages on the documents. See. 6, 10, and 13 for a female; Amanda Hasday," Amanda said.

"I can go to one, Finch. And send Carter and Fusco to one each," Reese said, strapping on his gun.

"I can go with one of you," Amanda offered to Finch's shock.

"No. I won't allow it," Finch said firmly.

"Puh-leeze! I'm not completely unarmed, Harold. I can't carry a gun, but I do have this," Amanda said, pulling out a nightstick and a can of mace.

"I still don't think it's a good idea, Amanda. Just trust me," Finch said, not happy that Amanda would debate him instead of obey him.

"I am not a three-year-old!" Amanda ground out, stomping out of the room and breaking her father's heart in the process.

"That was nicely handled, Finch," Reese said, following Amanda.

* * *

Amanda grabbed the new jacket Aunt Joss had bought her and slipped it on as Reese came down the hallway. "Amanda, go talk to him. You'll both regret it if you don't," Reese said gently.

"I can't, Mr. Reese. He treats me like a baby," Amanda said.

"Only because he loves you. You're going to have to indulge your father in this way. It's easy for him to remember you as the three-year-old he lost. You know, you hurt him just now," Reese said.

"Really?" Amanda asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes. Your father might be wrong to hold you too tightly, but try to understand him. He just doesn't want to lose you again or watch you be hurt any more than you have been," Reese said.

"Okay. I'll go talk to him," Amanda said, removing her jacket and going back into the living room. Harold was sitting at his computer. "Harold?" Amanda asked hesitantly. Harold turned, a look of pain in his blue eyes.

"Yes?" Harold asked guardedly.

"I'm sorry," Amanda said. Harold stood up, limped to her, and touching her shoulder, pulled her into his arms. Hope buried her face in his shoulder. A warm, pleasant smell was on his waistcoat and shirt.

"It's all right, Amanda. I just forgot you aren't three years old any more," Harold said, kissing the top of her head.

"I am sorry, Harold. I guess I got used to fending for myself and answering to no one," Amanda said with a slight wince as she looked into her father's eyes.

Harold sighed deeply. "I said, it was all right. You don't have to apologize to me. Just now that your daddy loves you," Harold said stroking her face gently.

"Is it okay if I can't return that yet, Harold?" Amanda asked. A pained look entered his eyes and a weak smile crossed his lips, not quite reaching his eyes.

"it is, Amanda. One day I'm hoping that you'll remember me and how much I love you and that you loved me once a long time ago. I don't expect it all to happen at one time, but I hope it will happen," Harold said, kissing her tenderly and then sitting at his computer.

"In some ways, I think I do, Harold," Amanda said softly. Judging from Harold's posture, he didn't hear her. Amanda sat at her computer and slipped a disc in the drive. She brought up the prototype for her invention and started the download process where she had left off.


	10. New Records and Memories

Chapter 10- New Records and Memories

Finch looked up at Reese as he came in. Amanda turned to face the ex-CIA operative. "Well?" Amanda asked what Finch was thinking.

"We went to all three houses and all of them said that they had never taken in a young girl named Amanda Hasday at 6, 9, and 13. We even showed them your picture at those ages and they denied it," Reese said apologetically.

"How is that even possible? We found the paperwork, Harold," Amanda said, looking at Finch surprised.

"They are lying, Amanda. We just have to figure out what's the purpose," Finch said, stroking his daughter's face with his fingers lightly.

"Or why, Finch," Reese said.

"Maybe we're missing something. What about my caseworker's files? We went to the files that the public probably sees. The hidden files that the foster agency would hide would reveal a few more things. The records would be more detailed about my time in those homes," Amanda suggested. Finch grinned at her briefly and gently pulled on her ear.

"She has a point, Mr. Reese. Amanda, does the agency have electronic hidden records on each child?" Finch asked.

Amanda wrinkled her forehead in concentration. "I don't know, Harold. I can probably check the website. Unless the files are sealed," Amanda said, sitting down at Finch's computer.

Finch put his hand on the back of Amanda's neck as he watched the website fill his computer screen. He heard his daughter curse under her breath as she looked at the monitor in dismay. "Watch your language, Amanda Finch!" Finch said sharply.

"Sorry, Harold. I see the files, but they look sealed. This is about as bad as when I hacked into the Pentagon when I was thirteen. Wait. Let me use one of my codes," Amanda said, typing furiously.

"Like father, like daughter, Harold," Reese teased Finch dryly.

The screen opened and a list of links scrolled down the page. Amanda opened the link for her. "Amanda, let me sit there," Finch said. Amanda got out of his chair and Finch sat down.

* * *

Amanda stood behind Harold. Without thinking, she flung her arms around his neck. Harold looked at her in surprise and took one of her hands, gently squeezing it in his. He then kissed the palm of her hand gently, the love for her shining in his blue eyes. It was then that a memory came to her. She was sitting on Harold's lap as he braided her hair and then put on her shoes and socks. _"Sit still, Amanda. If you want to see Uncle Nathan and Aunt Olivia, then you need me to get your shoes on,"_ Harold said firmly, but gently.

Amanda shook her head as she focused back on her father at the computer. _Her father_. The man in front of the computer was her father. Some more memories of him flooded her memory. Memories of him as she ran to him after a day of him working. Of him holding her in arms as they took a walk. Of her sitting on his lap as he told her stories. "Daddy?" Amanda asked timidly. Amanda didn't know why she thought Harold wouldn't want to be called that. He was "Daddy" when she was three. Harold stood and cupped her face gently, his eyes conveying happy surprise.

"Yes, Amanda?" Harold asked.

"I remember everything now. I wanted you to come find me and take me home. How come you didn't come for me, Daddy?" Amanda asked, her tears falling from her eyes and onto Harold's fingers.

"I did look, Amanda. All over and all the time. You're my baby and I love you," Harold said, kissing her forehead gently.

"Daddy, you won't leave me again, will you?" Amanda asked, burying her face in his firm chest.

"No. Never again. Daddy promises," Harold said, stroking her hair gently.

"Okay, Daddy," Amanda said, her tears wetting his waistcoat. She felt her father press kisses to her head.

* * *

Finch watched his daughter as she sat across from him, typing away furiously. "You care for something to eat, Amanda?" Finch asked amused as he touched his daughter's slender wrist.

Amanda looked up, blinking her blue eyes behind her glasses. "I'm sorry, Dad. What did you say?" Amanda asked.

Finch felt his heart jump. Hearing his daughter call him "Dad" was a lot better than hearing her call him "Harold." "Well, I was wondering if you were hungry. Is there anything you'd like?" Finch asked, taking her hand in his.

"Maybe a little. I just didn't know if you were and I'm used to making a snack of peanut butter and crackers," Amanda said, blowing a lock of hair from her face.

"You want some Italian food?" Finch asked, standing up and putting on his suitcoat. He pulled Amanda gently to her feet.

"Is it safe?" Amanda asked, holding Finch's arm tightly with her thin hands. Finch smiled and squeezed her hands gently with his free hand.

"Yes, I think so. Just stay near me," Finch said as Amanda put on her denim jacket.

"Well, angel-hair pasta with four-cheese tomato sauce does sound good, Dad," Amanda said as they went to Finch's car.

"If I recall, you're allergic to milk," Finch said as they got into his car.

"Not four-cheese tomato sauce. A little milk doesn't hurt me. At least I don't think it does. It's not as if I'm drinking it," Amanda pointed out.

"Good point. I just don't want to see you getting sick when I just got you back," Finch said, starting the ignition.

"How did you handle my asthma when I was little, Daddy?" Amanda asked.

"Well you didn't have as many as some, but when you did you came to me and I would hold you until it passed. Very often you would fall asleep in my arms. Last night when you fell asleep on my couch, it reminded me of that," Finch said with a brief smile.

"Dad, if I have an asthma attack, will you hold me like you used to?" Amanda asked.

"Of course I will. You are mine, Amanda. Even with my injuries, I want to always hold you when you can't breathe. You just let me know," Finch said, touching her face gently.


	11. Meeting Leon and the Safe

Chapter 11- Meeting Leon and the Safe

Amanda felt very full as she flipped through the computer science schoolbook. Bear gave a short bark and sat up on his haunches. In all of her life Amanda had never been this close to a dog, but Bear was very friendly and a few times Amanda had tossed his tennis ball at him so he could catch. Harold looked at the dog as well as Amanda scratched behind Bear's ears. Bear gave a delighted whimper and turning his head licked Amanda's hand. "It looks as if Mr. Reese is back, Amanda," Harold said, standing up.

"he had to have found something," Amanda said, putting the book down as Reese came in.

"Finch, Amanda," Reese said by way of greeting.

"Have you found anything, John?" Harold asked what Amanda was thinking.

"They look clean, Finch. Carter said that she would run a background check on the files of every child that went through the agency," Reese said apologetically.

"How? The electronic files are sealed on the computer. It takes a computer brain to open them," Amanda pointed out.

"We could try the more legal approach first. It would take a court order to unseal them," Harold said, limping over to her.

"That would take way too long. We could hack into the files, Dad, Mr. Reese," Amanda said, looking between the two men.

"She has a point, Finch. It is against the law though, Amanda," Reese said. Amanda shrugged slightly.

"Not the first time I ever broke the law. I was 9 years old the first time. The foster family I was with had beaten me so badly, I ended up in the hospital. I thought I was as good as dead, so I limped as fast as my nearly-broken ankles could carry me. I lived on the streets until I was twelve and the police caught me. They said I broke the law by being a runaway, but can you blame me?" Amanda asked as Harold wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her to his chest, pressing a kiss into her dark hair.

"So you really don't mind breaking the law again?" Reese asked dryly.

"I don't like breaking the law, but I think this is necessary. I want to help you and Daddy," Amanda said, wrapping her arm tighter around her father's waist. Harold sighed deeply.

"All right. John, me and Amanda should be able to get the files to you pretty quickly. If it's not the foster families, then it has to be the agency," Harold said, gripping Amanda's wrist and pulling her to the computers. Amanda settled her laptop next to Harold's computer. Her father smiled at her and gently squeezed her hand.

"Finch, I think Fusco, Carter, and Agent Shaw could help us. I could also get Leon to help you and Amanda on the computers," Reese offered.

"You know, that might be a good idea, John. Bring Leon in," Harold said as his fingers flew across the keyboard.

"Who's Leon?" Amanda asked as Reese left.

"Leon Tao. He was someone that we helped. Just like we helped you. But unlike Mr. Tao, you would never become a number three times," Harold said pointedly.

"Three times? You told me that the machine saves people who are in trouble. This Leon has been in trouble three times? What idiot gets in trouble three times, Dad?" Amanda asked incredulously.

"You'll see when you meet him, Amanda," Harold said cryptically. Harold wasn't going to reveal much more than that. Amanda was going to have to find out for herself what kind of moron got into trouble three times.

* * *

Finch looked up as Reese brought Leon Tao into his living room, a sack over his head. Whenever they worked with Leon and they needed him to come to the library or a safe house, like this one, they made it where he couldn't find them.

Reese pulled the sack off of Leon's head. "Finch, if you really needed my help, you could call," Leon complained.

"We need your help Mr. Tao; me and my daughter," Finch said indicating Amanda as he got to the point of why Reese had brought Leon here.

Leon looked at Amanda as she pushed up on her wire-rimmed glasses. "Amanda Hasday? The kid from the technology school in the Bronx that's missing?" Leon asked skeptically.

"Uh, basically. So, you're the idiot who got into trouble three times? Figures," Amanda said before Leon could answer.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Leon asked indignantly.

"You may as well have the words "I'm an idiot" tattooed on your forehead. You're practically dripping idiot," Amanda said a little too harshly in Finch's opinion.

Reese grinned. "She pegged you right, Leon," Reese said dryly.

"I guess. Are all foster kids as cynical as you? Do all of them chop a perfect stranger to shreds?" Leon asked, clearly not amused.

"Maybe. When you're in a foster homes in the Bronx, Queens, Manhattan, and Brighton Beach and you're being abused, you don't trust anyone not to ever hurt you again. By the time the school accepted me I had been abused in the foster system three times. I was just a four-eyed nerd who became a convenient punching bag. I guess they figured that since I had been wearing these since I was four I was an easy target," Amanda said, pushing her wire-rimmed glasses up her nose.

"You wore glasses at four?" Reese asked.

"Yeah. I wore my eyes out when I learned how to read when I was three. I read either in the dark or by penlight. That ended up destroying my eyes," Amanda said, lifting her glasses and rubbing her eyes.

"That can't be right. You couldn't read when you were kidnapped. I would come home and read you a bedtime story every night. You either sat next to me or on my lap," Finch said.

"I said what I said. They taught me how to read. I read anything I can get my hands on and my eyes suffered," Amanda said with a small smile.

"What's your favorite kind of book?" Leon asked.

"Science, history, and romance. Occasionally I'll read science fiction and fantasy. A friend tried to get me interested in "Twilight" and "Harry Potter," but I just don't have any fascination for either one. My boyfriend tried to get me interested in art and medicine, but Jonathan deemed me a lost cause," Amanda said as her computer beeped.  
Amanda all but ran to it, her fingers all but flying across the keyboard.

"Amanda?" Finch asked, touching the back of her head and stroking her hair with his fingertips.

"Shhh! This should be done. When I came up with the software I downloaded an app that would let me know when all of it was downloaded to the disc; the software I mean,"  
Amanda said as the CD popped out of the disc drive. Amanda picked up the CD carefully and put it in a empty CD case.

"Wow! So you really are a brainiac like the Amber Alert called you?" Leon asked, whistling slightly.

"Well, computer geniuses at my school don't like being referred to as brainiacs, but yeah. I guess I am a ...a brainiac. And I can't believe I just admitted that," Amanda said grudgingly.

Finch smiled, squeezing the back of her neck gently. Amanda turned her head, smiling. "I don't know how I'm gonna turn this in now since you pulled me out of school, Dad,"  
Amanda said. Finch wrapped a few strands of her brown hair around his fingers.

"I guess you can save it for when I'm ready to send you to MIT," Finch said.

"I guess I could put it someplace safe. Got any ideas?" Amanda asked as she handed it to Finch.

"I'm glad you asked," Finch said, gripping her wrist and pulling her to his wall safe. He turned the combination lock and opened it. The stuffed bear he had bought her the day Lori kidnapped her was in there along with her mother's wedding ring and the divorce papers she had served him three months after their daughter was born. He wondered what Alison would think of their daughter. Or would her attitude be the same when she said she didn't care to see either one of them ever again? Alison's words that she didn't have a husband or child anymore still stung. Maybe it was a good thing that Amanda took more after his side of the family, aside from the shape of her nose and her mother's eyes.

"You buy stuffed animals, Harold?" Amanda asked dryly with a small grin.

"That was a gift for you actually on the day Lori took you. I bought you toys all the time when you were small. I thought that I would give this to you if I ever got you back, but you're probably too old for toys now," Finch said as he put the disc in his safe.

"I never had toys. My books were my toys," Amanda said with a faint smile.

Finch closed the safe and turned to his daughter, touching her face gently. "That's how I was when I was a boy. That's not what I wanted for you. I didn't want you to become a ghost like me," Finch said.

"You're not a ghost, Dad," Amanda said softly.

"I'm not your first choice to be your father, Amanda. When you were stolen I did become a ghost. You're gonna have to be patient with me since I haven't any idea on how to raise a 15-year-old girl," Finch said with a small grin.

"That makes us even, Daddy, I haven't any idea how to have a father. I don't have a good track record with father figures," Amanda said.

"Well, the difference between me and the foster families you were with is that I really am your father and I would never hurt you," Finch said, stroking her hair gently with his fingertips.

"I know, but trusting fathers is not something I've had to do often. I mean, the last foster father I had wanted me to be a prostitute in Brighton Beach," Amanda said raggedly.

"You know, I could use some help here!" Leon complained loudly from his computer, ruining the father/daughter moment. Finch and Amanda looked in his direction.

"Yes, Mr. Tao. Come on, Amanda," Finch said, pulling her across to her computer. They both sat down for what was going to be a long search.


End file.
